Hey Dad
by daughteralucard
Summary: Mirai Trunks writes a letter to Vegeta the last night in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber
1. Trunks

Ya, I'm going to update but I heard this song and it gave me ideas so here is this song fic.

I don't own dbz

Hey Dad, Good Charlotte

Trunks sat at the little table. He looked over at his sleeping father as he put his pen to the paper. They had spent a whole year together in the hyperbolic time chamber and were ready to kill each other. They had been at each others throats about every little thing.

Trunks was suppose to be in bed. Vegeta had made it very clear after the first week that he did not want Trunks up during the 'unholy hours of night'. Over the coarse of the year Vegeta found more and more reasons to tell Trunks what to do and what not to do.

Rule 1, you go to bed when I tell you to.

Rule 2, you do not stop training just because you think you need a rest

Rule 3, junk food is not breakfast food!

Rule 4, when I tell you to get out of bed, you get out of bed

Rule 5, you eat what I give you until you learn to cook for yourself

And so on and so forth. Trunks was going crazy. It was like living with his mother when he was a kid. He was young yes but not that young. He was 17 now for Kami's sake!

But that was not what bothered Trunks the most. It was his fathers indifference toward himself and his mother. So he looked down at his paper ready to write this letter. Who care's if Vegeta woke up, they would be living that morning anyway, the two will have a chance to be very far from each other and no matter how mad Vegeta got at him for breaking a rule…..again…..it wouldn't really matter after they left.

Yes, again. Vegeta's rules got more and more demanding along the line and Trunks found it really hard to resist pissing the older saiyan off. He had intentionally broken the rules, he almost felt like a kid again doing so, and oh how Vegeta could get angry. Trunks found himself having more fun fucking with Vegeta's head like that.

So with a small smile he began his letter.

Dear Dad,

hey dad,  
writing to you,  
not to tell you that I still hate you,  
just to ask you how you feel,  
how we fell apart, how this fell apart.

Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?

I know that we haven't really gotten along lately. True, there were times that I felt like I hated you. You not caring that my mother and your Trunks were falling to their death is something I will never forgive you for. I don't think I can but I digress. I'm writing to you to tell you that It has been a real experience being stuck with you for so long. An experience I don't think I will ever want to suffer again but an experience all the same.

As I watch you know I think of my own father from my time. I begin to wonder if he misses me or even cares. I begin to wonder if he ever changed after his death or if he is still just the same as you. If so I am sorry to say that means I am much better off without him. Not to say I do not miss him myself or that I would pass up a chance to meat him but I would have to wonder what kind of person I would have become with someone like you raising me.

when you lay your head down,  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right,  
but we're all right, we're all right.

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there the nights that we cried?  
you broke my mothers heart, you broke your children for life  
it's not okay but we're all right.  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes.  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine.  
I spent so many years learning how to survive,  
now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive.

Now I have learned a lot from you by watching and listening. As you may have noticed I am a very quiet person who does not like to talk. The far off look you have reminds me of a tortured victim. From what my mother has told me you _are_ tortured. You show disinterest in me because you think me weak. I have had to grow up with it being just my mom and me. I don't know if you care but she misses you. When you died I think a piece of her heart may have as well.

You were not around for me in my time. I often times wonder how peacefully my own father sleeps in his grave. He left my mother and myself broken. I have spent my entire life trying to survive and I have obviously done well so far. I have been the only thing keeping my mother sane. She talks about you all the time, anytime I had asked her about you she was more then happy to answer. I feel my heart pang anytime I think of that look and probably stronger sense I met you.

I won't lie, when I leave here I will miss you terribly, more then I did before, I can't help that. But I strongly believe that I will just be another memory shoved in the back of your mind never to be looked at again. But that is okay with me.

The days I spent so cold so hungry,  
were full of hate and I was so angry.  
the scars run deep inside this tattooed body.  
theres things I'll take to my grave. but I'm okay, I'm okay.

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all of the nights that we cried?  
you broke my mothers heart, you broke your children for life  
it's not okay, but we're all right.  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes.  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine.  
now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive, and I'm still alive.

Everyone at home is barely alive, we are cold and hungry, we have nothing but faith to cling to. People are desperate enough to attack each other for a single bit of food. The scares on my body and heart are not just of androids doing but the very people I am trying to save. There is a scar on my right hip where a woman shoved a knife in my for a piece of bread, not even good bread, just stale.

My feelings of depression are not known to anyone. I often think of suicide. It would make me feel so much better knowing that I will not wake up the next day the same way I do everyday. On a blanket laying on the hard ground thanking god that I had survived the night.

Strangely I trust you enough now after this long hard year to tell you that. My own mother doesn't know but I don't think I have the heart to admit this to her. Maybe this makes me weak?

Weather or not I actually DO kill myself doesn't matter. I will probably take this secret to my grave. I had even attempted it once. The scars on my arms are proof of that. I am shocked that it has never been noticed but I do not what to push that luck.

sometimes, I forgive  
yeah and this time I'll admit,  
that I miss you, said I miss you

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there the nights that we cried?  
you broke my mothers heart, you broke your children for life  
it's not okay, but we're all right.  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes.  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine.  
now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive.

and sometimes, I forgive,  
and this time I'll admit,  
that I miss you, I miss you.  
hey dad.

So I guess I will quit boring you with my own pains. But as I write on I keep thinking to myself that you threw it away or blasted it. I can understand if you really don't care, I have had that suspicion for a while now. In case you are wondering we are okay. My mother occupies her mind with work, I am more of a drifter now a days. So I will close this letter now in hopes that you got it and if I'm dead right now let me tell you that as much as I really dislike you, I am really happy I got to meat you. It's almost like a part of me was filled, a blank void that had been haunting me for a long time and only grew after Gohan's death.

Yours truly,

Trunks.

Trunks folded up the envelope and put it in his jacket pocket lying on the floor. He was suddenly reminded that Vegeta didn't want cloths all over the place, oh well, let the old man yell. He crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………..

Vegeta woke up earlier then usual. He got up and walked over to where Trunks slept intending on making him wake up. He tripped over something and almost fell on his face. "What the-" He saw it was a shoe. He looked at the ground and saw cloths strewn about the place. He growled lowly in his throat and noticed something in Trunks's jacket pocket that looked to be a letter.

He picked it up and sat at the table opening it. A letter to him?

As he read the letter he was feeling a pang of guilt in his stomach. He then folded it up and put it back where it was. He stood over his son and stared at him. Did his son really dislike him? True, he may have been a bit hard on him the last few months, but in reality a lot of stuff Trunks did was not good for him at all. Why was he so ungreatful?

Vegeta thought back to when he was a teenager. He hated that someone put rules on him. He felt his own independency being stolen away from him but he did not understand at the time the reason for the rules.

Was it the same way with his son? He tilted his head a bit so he could see his son's face better. He was peaceful when he slept. Vegeta felt a trace of a smile on his face. So this was like being a parent


	2. Vegeta

Vegeta sat next to the bed in the hospital wing. He looked down at his son, he had been for several days now, he had not left his side. Mirai Trunks had almost died trying to save them and all he had done was ignore him. The thought stayed in his head and every second he had spent in that room. It was his own little hell, he knew he could never be in this room without it being a constant reminded of just how selfish he really could be.

It was amazing, the young man in front of him was so unaware of just how lucky he was. Vegeta was never around in his time, therefore Mirai Trunks did not turn out like him, what was he teaching his own Trunks? He took a breath and looked up at the ceiling fan. He felt it mocking him. Spinning in the same direction, just like his life, every time he got rapped up in himself someone close to him or someone who tried to get close to him got killed. He wanted to blow it up but knew he would never hear the end of it from Bulma.

He looked back down at his son and started to remember the time the spent in the hyperbolic time chamber. All they really did was train and spar. He felt he should take it upon himself to make sure Trunks was prepared, why, he had no idea. He just sort of let things sink in and went with the flow. Strange, he had never done anything like that before, but it was well worth it. Trunks proved himself a very challenging opponent which was the only reason Vegeta continued it. He smiled a bit. Well, needless to say, Trunks found himself well acquainted with the floor. Something about fighting his own son spurred something in him he had not felt in a long time.

It would have been a shame, really, to loose such a talented guy. Vegeta now looked down at his own feet, was he too hard on him? He remembered back to the letter Trunks wrote to him.

He pulled it out of the pocket it had been laying in for a while now. When the two had left the chamber they went two separate ways. They were glad to be rid of each other. Vegeta had tried not to think of that letter, maybe Trunks would have chickened out and never give it to him, so he had pushed it into the back of his mind.

One thing he continually could not ignore was suicide. His own mother didn't even know about his thinking of attempting it. His head flooded back to the ceiling wondering of himself from the future was watching over Trunks. Or looking up at him, most likely he was in hell.

He would be a fool not to. Ignoring your own legacy? Then again Vegeta himself had continually ignored it. Even at first when Trunks had tried so hard to get his attention he did not get it. By the way he acted toward it he was very use to being ignored. Did Bulma ignore him? No, she would never ignore him. Did everyone else? Well, maybe, by the sounds of the letter, everyone only dealt with each other when they wanted to kill each other.

Vegeta closed his eyes, memories of the things that he had seen had flashed in his mind. He understood what Trunks's world was like, well, almost. The saiyans were monsters, but they were monsters together. When you walked down the street they didn't see a monster, just another man or woman trying to stay alive and off of Freeza's bad side. It was amazing Vegeta had never lost his mind, Trunks had lost it, that was plane to see. He couldn't even deal with his own reality.

He pulled out the letter and read it again and again. It had been given to him by Krillin after saying it had his name on it. Krillin claimed to have not read it. Vegeta didn't care though, but if Krillin did, Vegeta would be one pissed off monster.

It didn't' matter at the moment. His son was laying in a hospital bed just barely hanging on to life………….

They say that when you loose the will to live you just die. It doesn't matter how healthy you are, you just pass on. Trunks didn't have the will to live, so why was he still alive? He then remembered that people who want to die often have a change of heart when they are on the verge. In death you see a person for who they really are. Trunks was everything Vegeta refused to be.

He was shocked, he was scared, he was relieved, he was relaxed and accepting of it. But at the same time he was just like Vegeta. He was strong, stubborn, and refusal to just go down. Not literally, he dropped like a dead fly, just reached out for someone to stop him, everyone was to surprised to stop him from just falling to the ground.

It shouldn't really surprise him, no one really wants to help him, if anyone really wanted to they would have noticed how distant he was. Yes, Vegeta had noticed, but he never said anything about it. He didn't want anyone to think he suddenly cared. No, that wasn't it, he didn't want Trunks know that Vegeta had read the letter before it was given to him.

Vegeta had never really had his father. A few short years, that's all he and the king had, he had an even shorter time with Mirai Trunks. Like his father, he took advantage of it without realizing that he would loose him that suddenly. Vegeta always knew Trunks would go back to his own time, but he never expect it to bother him so much. Trunks goes home, so what, there is still the baby here.

Vegeta had been very distant to the baby. In truth the child scared him a bit. It was like a reminder of all the children Vegeta had killed. They're eyes pleaded he just left but he killed them with a smile on his face. Women to, he wasn't biast, he killed every last one of them. He was jealous, the represented everything he only wished he could have.

Family, freedom, peace, now they were just like him. Dead.

Trunks stirred a bit which drew Vegeta's attention. Was he finally awake? No, just moving, that was good though, for several days he had not moved an inch. He wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot. It was his chance to show his son that the world was not as bad as it really seemed.

Yea, you will hit hard times, but everyone will float on. Good times were their to, even on freeza's ship, they had good times. One time him and Napa and Raditz got to watch someone ridicule Freeza. It was really funny. Of course, no one dare laugh about it in his presents, but when they left for lunch, it was the running gag. Everyone laughed about it and told their friends. Freeza never understood why everytime he left a room everyone started to giggle.

Vegeta chuckled a bit at the memory, he had almost lost it. Man, back in the day. "Well wouldn't you know," he said to Trunks who was fast asleep, "I'm old enough to say 'back in my day' now. Kid, when you reach my age, make sure that you don't get old or everything is going to be hard to keep up with." Trunks made no response just breathed.

"You know, when I was your age I met this girl, beautiful girl, nothing compared to your mother, but at the time I could swear I was in the presents of a goddess. She had this long dirty blond hair, brown eyes, soft skin, and she smelled like primrose. I remember because she and a friend where talking about her shampoo product. Hehe, funny I should remember that. Man but your mother, first time I saw her I completely forgot about the other girl. Your mother had everything in her that the other didn't. The first was a girl, your mother was a woman.

I actually don't remember the first girls name. That's how you know you found the one just for you, when you completely forget about the others and they just seem like history to you. You don't really wonder if you will ever see them again, you don't need to, life is pretty good where you are.

The first thing that attracted me to your mother was she had fight in her. She never gave into anything, she is a strong woman with intelligence. Not like the rest of the plastic Barbie dolls that walk around here. Talking about stupid stuff and giggling like hyenas. Good lord, if there is anything that annoys me its those blond bimbo freaks.

Did you ever meet anyone in your time. If you did I bet she was gorgeous, or he….I don't really know. Good god I'm talking to a guy in a coma," he said. He shook his head. He needed to get out of that room.

Curiosity struck Vegeta and he found himself putting his hand on his sons arm. His fingers trailed down to his shirt sleeve. He pulled it up and there it was, proof that Trunks had a bad grip on life, blade scars up and down his arm. Vegeta felt one of his fingers trail a particular scar that looked like it could have killed him. It looked to him like Trunks wanted to die but his will would not let him, the deep scar in his wrist was enough proof of that. Not even most saiyans could survive a cut that deep.

Vegeta felt a strange kind of pride well up in his chest. He was brave, that is for sure, he did not fear death, he longed for it, but his will to live stood in the way over and over again. It may sound strange to you but it made perfect sense to Vegeta. He had never had the guts to attempt it himself.

He longed for it many times but never worked up the nerve to try it. He did once voluntarily eat food that he could swear was poisoned, but alas it was not. Maybe that is not such a bad thing though. Had he died his life would not be what it is now. He had a beautiful lover, a strong son, a good life, and people who were his friends that he really didn't want around him.

What did Trunks have? He had a mother and a world of ungratefulness. His hands removed themselves from his arm, the scars still revealed. He sat back, he had gone a few days without sleep and it seemed his body was ready for rest, He tried to keep his eyes open but they won the battle and Vegeta felt himself fall to sleep. His head down on the edge of the bed and he used his arms as a pillow.

Trunks woke up in the middle of the night, he looked around in shock. He had no idea where he was or how he got there, all he remembered was pain, so much pain, and his soul slipping out of his body. He could swear he could see his father sitting next to him talking to his unconscious body. Something about his mother and another girl and something else about Freeza. He only remembered bits and peaces of it. He looked down and saw his father fast asleep at his bedside. He felt a smile spread on his face. He slowly got up and walked over to the closet in the room. He pulled out a blanket and put it on his fathers back. His body was heavy and still did not want to move but he forced it to.

He lay back on the bed grateful for the support of the comfortable bed. He lay back down and let sleep overtake him.

…………………………………………..

I'm thinking of making yet another chapter. But for now here is what I have for you.


	3. Stars

It's was late, 12am to be precise. Trunks was standing outside looking up at the stars, tomorrow night he would be looking at those same stars, only the world will not be at peace, it will be in chaos like it always was. He was feeling a bit homesick actually, it was rather boring there actually. He always lived in fear and excitement of maybe running into the androids but when he finished them off it wouldn't be the case anymore. He would no longer be running in bleak alleyways, he will no longer have to steal cloths from dead people or stores, yes, no more shop lifting, he would have to pay for his needs soon.

It would be dull without the androids around, he would have nothing to do anymore, and no new hope to cling to. That was the only reason he was alive, hope, but soon he would no longer need it. For a second he even considered not finishing off the androids. But, no, those who did not start out living that life like him and his friends would die more miserably knowing that they never got to see the world in peace again. No, the world will never be peaceful.

True the androids would not torment then any longer, but someone else will. People had a way of screwing things up when they finally have a chance to live a good life.

Trunks breathed in the night air. It smelled good, the plants in the yard had a good way of mixing their smells together. Fresh green grass, roses, oak trees, and a small creek that ran down the middle.

Trunks felt a familiar presents walk near him. "Hey dad," he said silently. Vegeta stopped and turned around. Trunks looked from the stars over to him and gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing up," asked Vegeta more with curiosity.

"Just thinking to myself is all," he responded moving his eyes back upward. Vegeta walked over next to him and looked up to.

"Looks pretty empty up there doesn't it," said Vegeta never taking his eyes off the sky.

"Yea, but the stars are pretty."

"They look pretty yea, but they really aren't that big of a day. Just burning gas is all, they die out eventually."

"I guess."

"Yea, it's astounding actually." Trunks's turned his attention to his father in shock, Vegeta's eyes never left the stars. "Beauty dies so quickly. Stars do last longer then us but they still don't last that long. All of those brighter stars are new stars, the dull ones ready to fade into oblivion are old stars that have been up there for a really long time."

"They say looking up at the stars is like looking into the future," said Trunks now looking back at them.

"Future, past, it's one of those. Either way they will still die. Life has a funny way of making things seem bright and beautiful at first, but as you go on life looses it's beauty a little. But you see, when they go out another bright star is already there to continue the light."

"Well the north star has been up there for so long and it is still bright," said Trunks pointing at it.

"Well, eventually there will be no north star, then people who relied on that star will have to find a new way to go in the right direction."

"A compass," suggested Trunks.

Vegeta chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Whatever choices in direction we make will always affect everyone else. Your choices will always affect your mother and your friends. You have no north star to follow but I'm sure if you look hard enough you will find one." With that Vegeta left Trunks standing looking at the north star.


End file.
